Question: $-6lmn - 5m - 8n - 9 = -3m - 3n - 5$ Solve for $l$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-6lmn - 5m - 8n - {9} = -3m - 3n - {5}$ $-6lmn - 5m - 8n = -3m - 3n + {4}$ Combine $n$ terms on the right. $-6lmn - 5m - {8n} = -3m - {3n} + 4$ $-6lmn - 5m = -3m + {5n} + 4$ Combine $m$ terms on the right. $-6lmn - {5m} = -{3m} + 5n + 4$ $-6lmn = {2m} + 5n + 4$ Isolate $l$ $-{6}l{mn} = 2m + 5n + 4$ $l = \dfrac{ 2m + 5n + 4 }{ -{6mn} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $l = \dfrac{ -{2}m - {5}n - {4} }{ {6mn} }$